Kismet
Kismet is a female Nightwing by Maple. Personality Kismet has a very high level of intelligence. She is excellent at developing strategies. She is very technical. Usually, she is distant and radiates cold confidence. Description Kismet is a dark purple NightWing with blue tints and highlights. She's not an exceptionally large dragon, especially for her age. She once had a long, graceful figure, with shiny armour and strong wings. Her scales are nearly black. Because she lived on the NightWing island for most of her life, her scales are dull and dry. Kismet has a narrow chest and her ribs are just barely visible through her scales. Her amber eyes are still shiny and bright, rather than bloodshot and yellow. She has a tear shaped star-like scale on the outside of both eyes and bright scales down her neck and tail. A long, thin scar crosses from above her left ear, underneath her jaw and down the right side of her neck. Her underscales are purple-grey and her neck spines are obsidian black. Kismet wears a silver-chain necklace with a large, polished chunk of jagged skyfire around her neck that she acquired from a falling meteor (I don't know if skyfire only blocks mind readers, or if it affects visions, too, so for now I'll assume it does not). The stars underneath her wings form a spiral of small clusters of scales. Brief-er description: Main scales: Dark purple with blue sheen Back/neck plates: Darker purple Underscales: Purple-grey Eyes: Amber Neck spines: Obsidian Accessories: Skyfire necklace General Info/History Kismet was not born on the NightWing island. Her parents both worked as scouts in the Rainforest, their jobs to scare off (kill) any dragons of other tribes that entered the forest. When they knew they were having an egg, they staged her mother's death after deciding that Kismet would be better raised away from the island, where there was no risk of the volcano. Kismet was born on a full moon and gained the powers of prophecy. She is able to see into the future, but may not read minds. Her parents taught her everything there was to know about their tribe. Kismet may not be a mind reader, but that doesn't mean she wasn't good at reading people. She knew her parent's minds were cruel and plagued with hate. She suspected they really just wanted to escape the island and save their own scales more than they wanted Kismet to be safe, and that they would disown her if she ever told her parents that she had powers of her own. Kismet developed excellent hunting and flying skills, and although her parents still preferred rotting animals, she much prefered freshly killed prey. Her father came to visit them whenever he could, but when she was eight years old, NightWings had followed him. She saw this happen many times before, of course, and tried to warn her mother, who she knew would not listen to her. The NightWings killed her mother in front of her and took her (after a long, brutal fight involving multiple dragons missing digits and ends of tails) and her father prisoners. The Queen ordered her father executed and Kismet was to be disciplined and raised as a "proper" NightWing dragonet. As she expected, the other dragonets had an instant hatred for her. They excluded her, stole her kills, made fun of her, and even tried to kill her on a few separate occasions. Of course, she was always ready for them when they tried. Over the next few years, Kismet had become a pretty exceptional warrior . She mostly ignored them, but it was lonely when you had not a single friend. Slowly, the island poisoned her mind. With every passing day, the NightWings destroyed her innocence, and she became more and more like her tribe. She hated herself for it, and considered sneaking away for a while to clear her mind. However, Kismet was very knowledgeable and was eventually offered a position among the higher ups of her tribe at the age of only 10. If she'd left then, someone'd notice her absence. Kismet was nearly lost. Her original personality gone, replaced by the arrogance and pride of her tribe. She became an expert at battle planning and defense, and was even included in planning the attack on the Rainforest. Her "fellow" NightWing (former) dragonets were so overwhelmed by jealousy, they attempted to kill her in her sleep. Kismet barely escaped, receiving a nasty scar, but also mortally wounding two of her attackers. She fled the island across the ocean, barely surviving her injuries. At some point, she and a scavenger crossed paths unexpectedly. Over time an unlikely friendship bloomed between the NightWing and the scavenger and she (Gem was the scavenger's name) and Kismet eventually developed a language of sign they could use to communicate. Months later, Kismet had filled out nicely and was nearly back to her former self physically. She ran into her tribe a little while after they escaped the volcano, she kept a watchful eye over them from the shadows. Slowly her mind was clearing. It wasn't until she saw Moonwatcher, who reminded Kismet so much of how she used to be, that she finally snapped out of her pride. Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Characters